Finally Found
by mashimoshi
Summary: After months of searching for her, the Teen Titans finally find their missing teammate. Now, they need a to find a way to help her recover from the damage that's been done to her. Will they succeed in bringing their Raven back?
1. Chapter 1

**So I am _very_ excited for this new story!! This will have a lot of angst, which is exactly what I like to write, and it does focus on Raven and BB. **

**To be clear, this fic is set in the future. The titans are either in the late teens or twenty's (Raven and BB, for example are both in their twenty's). The two of them had been dating before they had a mission that had to do with Slade - I bent the story line a bit, because in this, Slade breaks his promise and tries to kill the Titans after Trigon was defeated - and Raven was captured. This story focuses on her recovery.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!!! Please make sure to read and review, as well as give me suggestions if you have any.**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 1:

The titans burst through the prison door, stopping dead in their tracks at what they saw.

"Raven," Starfire managed to whisper, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God," Cyborg murmured.

Their teammate, who had been kidnapped over a few months ago, was hanging from the ceiling, unconscious. The chains that were wrapped around her wrists and ankles had some sort of energy running through them. The others guessed that they were suppressing her powers. She was covered in all kinds of wounds, from burn marks to bruises. There were heavy strangulation marks on her throat, and she was slightly wet. They all realized that someone had tried to drown her earlier.

"Slade really wanted to her suffer," Robin explained, unsure of what to do.

"We need to get her off the chains," Garfield suddenly said, his voice lacking any emotion. He and Cyborg slowly walked up to Raven's lifeless body, unlocking her restraints.

Raven cried out softly as she fell into Beast Boy's arms. Her skin was as cold as ice. As her eyes slowly opened, fear and worry took over her mind, and she began to struggle. "Let me go!" she yelled, her voice weak and tired. She raised her hand to try and protect herself, but was too weak. "Please," she said softly.

"Rae, it's me, Garfield," Beast Boy said, cradling the poor woman in his arms. "I've got you now, you're gonna be okay."

"G-Gar?"

Her broken whisper shattered Garfield's heart, and he pulled her closer to him. "I'm right here, Rae," he told her. "How about we get you home?"

In return, Raven nodded, her head falling on the green titan's arm. "H-home…" she stated, mostly to herself than to the others.

After a minute of pure silence, Cyborg asked, "Do you want me to carry her or…?"

" _I'll_ carry her," Garfield replied harshly. He carefully stood up, not taking his eyes off of his Raven.

She seemed to have aged over the last couple of months, he realized. She looked like she was thirty years old instead of only twenty, a testament to the hard life she must have lived while in the clutches of Slade. She looked small, too small. She probably wasn't fed properly. Her cape, Garfield noticed, was gone, and the clothing she usually wore was ripped almost everywhere. She was had no shoes, her feet and ankles, as well as her wrists, raw and bleeding.

"What did he do to you?" he wondered aloud, gently stroking her hair while he followed his friends out of Slade's prison. "How did you survive that long, Rae?"

Finally, they made it out.

Raven accidently opened her eyes, and moaned when the blinding light invaded her vision. "Garfield?" she asked again, attempting to shield her eyes but failing.

"It's okay, Raven, I'm taking you home," Beast Boy said. "Just hold on a little longer."

"O-Okay," was Raven's reply. "Thank y-you, Gar," she added quietly, reaching up slowly to touch Beast Boy's face, her hand shaking violently. "I-I missed y-you."

Pressing his lips to her forehead, Garfield smiled. "I missed you, too, Rae," he replied. "You have _no idea_ how much I missed you." He paused. "Now close your eyes and sleep. You have nothing else to worry about, I promise."

Once finally arriving at the T-Car, Garfield positioned her so that her head was pillowed on his lap and her legs were on Starfire's, who was sitting next to him in the back. She was looking at all her wounds with tears in her emerald eyes.

"Is our friend Raven going to be okay?" she asked fearfully, noticing how protectively Beast Boy was holding his … _girlfriend_? Starfire didn't even know if they were going to be together anymore … after all of this? She loved the two of them so much; she prayed that everything would work out in the end.

"She's Raven," Cyborg answered her question, startling her. "She'll be just fine, Star."

The alien nodded in agreement, her eyes falling on Raven again.

Clear discomfort was written all over her pale face. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her hand was holding on to Garfield's, even though she barely had enough strength.

Her body was visibly trembling, and Starfire realized that she was more than just cold - she was freezing.

She quickly reached for the blanket they kept in a storage compartment in the back of their car, and then draped it over Raven's body, gasping softly when her injured friend flinched.

"How far are we from the tower?" she heard Beast Boy asked. Concern and anger laced every one of his words.

Concern for Raven. Anger at Slade.

 _That monster of a man will pay for what he did to our Raven_ , Starfire decided, pushing her knees up to her chest as she continued to watch over her friend.

"About an hour," Cyborg replied.

Garfield sighed heavily, unconsciously beginning to run his fingers through her slightly wet hair. "Can't we make this thing go any faster?" he asked stubbornly.

"Beast Boy, we want to get Raven back home just as much as you do," Robin said. He was still having a hard time believing that Slade did all this to one of the most powerful people in the world. He must have had a huge plan to be able to let it go this far. "But we are not breaking any laws. We are already going as fast as we can. Raven will be able to hold on for just a bit more, I'm sure of it … For now, just focus on making her feel comfortable."

The changeling couldn't help but let out a small growl, throwing his head against his seat.

"I-It's okay … Gar." Raven's voice made everyone suck in a breath, relief and terror taking over their hearts. "I-I will be o-okay. D-Don't worry about m-me."

Beast Boy scoffed, pulling the woman closer to her his chest. "It's hard not to worry when you're like this," he muttered, squeezing her hand ever so gently.

"How about you and Starfire mend what you can?" Cyborg offered. He reached into the glove compartment and took out a first aid kit. "It'll pass some time."

"Oh yes, that is a wonderful idea!" Starfire exclaimed, her voice not quite as happy and upbeat as it was supposed to be, although the light in her eyes was somewhat back. She didn't seem as dull as she had before. She took the kit from the robot's hands and then turned to Beast Boy. "Let us see what we can do."

And then the two of them got to work. It was horrible to see what they saw. Up close, Raven's body was even more battered and broken than it seemed.

First, they cleaned her wrists and ankles, bandaging them soon after. In only a few minutes, blood began to leak through the fabric, which was somewhat worrying. They applied a special cream onto all the burns they could see, knowing that Cyborg would have to look at the rest of them when they got back home. The rest of her injuries just looked to be cuts and bruises, but they knew better not to assume the best. Knowing Slade, he probably inflicted a lot more wounds than they could see in a moving vehicle.

By the time they finished, they had arrived at Titans Tower. They had called Titans East to keep an eye on Jump City for them while they were gone, and they had given them a call from the T-Car to let them know that they were coming. Cyborg had asked them to prepare the infirmary.

The minute Beast Boy walked into the living room, still carrying Raven in his arms, the other titans surrounded him, staring at the sorceress with wide eyes.

"Give then some space, y'all," Cyborg said then. He nodded at Garfield's look of thanks. "BB, take her to the infirmary. I'll be there in just a second to mend the rest of her wounds."

Garfield nodded, silently making his way to that dreaded room. Almost everyone hated it.

He gently placed her on the bed Titans East had gotten ready for them and pulled the covers over her chest.

A small gasp escaped Raven's mouth when she felt something touch her skin. She instantly curled into herself, tremors running through her abused body. Sweat made its way down her face and onto the sheets, and she felt someone with a cool cloth wiping it off.

"G-Gar??" she whispered for, what seemed like, the third or fourth time in a row. Raven began to feel guilty for needing all this attention … and help.

"I'm right here, Rae."

She felt him sit beside her, take one of her hands into his own and press it to his lips.

"You're home now," he continued, watching as she kept her eyes closed to save energy. "Cyborg will be here any minute now to treat the rest of your injuries. In a few hours, this will all be over."

Garfield had said that last part to try and comfort her, but when he saw her frown, he knew he shouldn't have said it. _Of course it won't be over, you idiot_ , he said to himself. _Raven will have to live with this for months, years even, before she can finally have closure. How stupid you are to think that she's gonna heal just like that._

"You're b-blaming yourself," Raven said then, a small smile gracing her lips. "Stop … i-it."

Beast Boy smiled back, inching closer to her bed. "How'd you know?" he asked her. His Raven always knew what he was feeling. At the same time, he hated it, but at the same time, he loved it.

"I can s-see it in … your f-face," Raven replied. "Just … because I-I can't use m-my magic, d-doesn't mean … I d-don't h-how you f-feel."

"Good point," Garfield said, staring at her with sadness in his eyes. The urge to kiss her was heavy on his heart … but he fought against it, telling himself that he needed to give Raven time. _Who knows, she may not even like me anymore_ , he thought.

Right at that time, Cyborg entered the room. "Yo, B, are you bothering Raven?" he asked jokingly, although his voice wasn't as upbeat as it was.

Garfield could barely even smirk as he watched his friend take out all the materials he needed. He knew that Raven would have to withstand a lot more pain for the next hour. He dreaded it.

"B, I know you probably don't want to," Cyborg suddenly said, ripping the changeling out of his thoughts. "But it would be nice if you left the room for the next hour. It would save Raven some modesty, and plus, I don't want you to see anymore of her wounds that you have to."

Unable to argue, Garfield just nodded. Glancing at his Raven one more time, he left the room. He made it the lounge, where all of the other titans were sitting. It was silent, each titan awaiting news about Raven.

When they saw him, they all stood up and walked over to him.

Starfire was hugging herself tightly, he eyes glued to the ground. Robin seemed to be guilty about something, although Garfield didn't know what it was. And the Titans East just seemed to be heartbroken; it was completely understandable.

"Well?" Robin asked. "Has Cyborg begun?"

"It's probably gonna take him an hour, so I suggest we get comfortable," Beast Boy said, his voice a little colder than he expected it to be.

He walked over to the couch and sat down, morphing into a green dog and curling up in the farthest corner he could find. He watched with sleepy eyes as his teammates and the other titans sat down with him.

The wait began...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!! Yayyyy!! Thank you to all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot. Hopefully more people will do the same ... _hint, hint_ ;)**

 **I'm very surprised that these two chapters have been over 2000 words long. That's never happened before.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!! Please review and/or give suggestions when you're done reading. All errors are my own and I apologize. Please don't hesitate to tell me if there's any major ones.**

 **-M**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"How about you wear something more comfortable?" Cyborg offered, knowing that Raven probably wanted to get out of her dirty, ripped clothing.

When receiving a nod from his trembling friend, he helped her change into her sweatpants and then began inspecting her upper body.

And what a sight it was.

It was like somebody mauled her.

Slade must have been very cruel to her, to inflict such pain on her like that. It made Cyborg sick just thinking about it.

"Alright, Rae, I'm gonna see what I can do," he said, knowing that he had to focus on the task at hand. "This may hurt, but you have to stick me with me, alright?"

"Do w-what you … h-have to, C-Cyborg," raven replied, her voice weak. "It o-okay…" Her head lolled to the side and she closed her eyes, falling into a pit of darkness.

And then the robot began.

After a couple of long hours, he was finally finished. He was quick to bandage Raven's body up, and then stepped back to get his head together.

He had uncovered burns, whip lashings of some sort, broken and bruised ribs, scars - _so many scars_ \- and other terrifying injuries.

It was heartbreaking to see.

Understanding that Raven probably suffered greatly during these past hours, he knew that she needed some time alone … or with Beast Boy.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. "Thanks, Raven," he whispered in her ear. "You did good."

Raven just shook her head. "It is y-you who I-I should b-be … t-thanking…"

"Just rest now. I'm gonna go see the others; BB will probably be coming soon."

He walked into the living room looking paler and sadder than ever before. Blood stained his metal fingers, and he was looking at them with tears in his dark eyes.

"Did you … fix her?" Starfire asked him. "Is she 'the okay'?"

"She'll … she'll need some time to heal," the robot said. "Slade did a lot to her. It's a miracle how she survived that long."

"What did he do?" Robin asked, truthfully afraid for the answer.

His friend shook his head. "You don't wanna know, man. You really don't wanna know."

Garfield jumped to his feet then, unable to hear anymore. "I'm gonna go see Raven," he said, and without another word left the room. Before he opened the door to the infirmary, he took a deep, painful breath, willing himself to calm down.

And then he went in.

Raven was asleep, lying on her back with bandages covering her entire upper body, almost like a shirt. She was wearing her sweat pants; Cyborg was smart to let her change into something different, Garfield thought.

Slowly, he sat down on a chair beside her bed, taking her limp hand. "Hey, Rae," he said softly, pressing her knuckle to his lips. He knew that she would not reply. "How are you doing?"

(TT)

 _"Good morning, Raven."_

 _His cold, unforgiving voice forced her awake, and when she looked up, she began to tremble. "Please, S-Slade, no more o-of this," she begged, watching the man's every move. "You've had your fun … now l-let me go."_

 _Her captor smirked and the reached for the bag he kept on his shoulder. Once looking through it, his smirk turned into a grin and he took out a whip. A red glow was radiating from the instrument, and Raven guessed that it would hurt much more than a normal whip. She mentally prepared herself for the pain._

 _She still wasn't ready enough when Slade walked behind her and delivered the first hit. A stifled groan escaped her mouth, her throat on fire. She felt her clothing ripping open, the whip cutting through her skin._

 _Another hit._

 _The sorceress hung her head, her body tensing. Everything hurt, and the pain was becoming unbearable._

 _Slade continued to hit her with all his might. It was towards the fifth or sixth lash where Raven finally screamed._

 _"Stop!!" she cried, her words cut off by, yet, another strike. "PLEASE!"_

 _One more cry escaped her and then Slade decided to stop. "That was fun," he said, trailing the end of his weapon across Raven's scarred back. "I look forward to continuing this … later."_

 _He delivered one more, final hit, smiling when a voice cracking scream left Raven's mouth. The end of the weapon had unexpectedly curled around her shoulder, the blood splattering all over her face and neck._

 _He walked in front of her and picked up her chin, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He knew she would have no more energy to struggle. "You know, Raven, at first I was unhappy. It wasn't you who I wanted to capture six months ago, it was Robin. But now I see that what had once been an accident, has turned into a fun time for me. Not for you, though. Not for you."_

 _He let her chin drop to her chest, and then he turned to leave. "I will be back soon," he said, walking out the door and shutting it closed behind him._

(TT)

Raven gasped awake two days later, her hand traveling to the place that God awful whip had curled. She felt the scar there, and she shivered at the memory.

"Hey, Rae."

The woman turned to see Garfield sitting beside her, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He had probably fallen asleep and woke up when she heard her screams.

"Gar," Raven breathed out, her eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. He reached for her shaking hand and squeezed it gently, trying to provide her with some assurance.

"It's S-Slade," she replied, closing her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek. "He w-won't leave m-me alone…" She choked on her words, suddenly burying her head in her hand.

"Hey," Garfield said then, standing up and gathering her into his arms. "You're safe now. Slade will never touch you again." When Raven didn't reply, he said, "How about we go to the living room? The others are waiting for you."

Raven nodded slowly. "O-Okay," was her whispered answer.

She let Garfield help her stand up, let him use himself as her support and let him lead her into their lounge, where the other titans were sitting, watching TV. Titans East must have left back to their tower, she guessed.

The minute they saw her, they turned the TV off and ran over to her, bombarding her with questions:

"Are you alright, friend Raven?"

"I didn't give you permission to leave the infirmary…"

"How are you feeling, Raven?"

"Come, sit, friend."

"Are you sure you're okay to-"

" _STOP!!_ "

Something near the kitchen shattered, and everyone realized that it was Raven's powers that had caused it.

Raven suddenly groaned, beginning to fall. Garfield was right there to catch her, helping her back up.

"It's alright, Rae, I got you," he said, kissing the top of her head gently.

"Does this mean that you can … use your powers?" Starfire asked when Raven seemed to have calmed.

Their friend looked around the room with hopelessness in her eyes. She decided to try and move Silkie, who was lounging on the couch, sleeping. When she tried to pick her up, nothing happened.

The poor sorceress looked defeated, and she hung her head in shame. "No," she said, pain in her voice. "I don't think I will soon, either."

"Let's not make any assumption, Raven," Robin told her, trying to be positive. "Maybe they'll come back."

"Don't you see, Robin?" Raven suddenly asked, raising her voice slightly. "Slade took away my powers. Those chains that I was hanging from…" She paused and rubbed her wrists unconsciously, as if remembering the pain. "... they didn't just suppress my powers. They slowly took them away … I don't know if it's permanent or not - and God knows I don't want them to be - but I also don't know when I'm going to get them back. That little outburst that you just saw? That was because I thought I was back there for a second, and I did the only thing I could think of to try and defend myself."

A silence fell on top of the five titans.

Finally, it was Raven who broke it. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Slade called us," Cyborg replied. "Said he got bored of you and told us where to find you. We had thought that he was lying, but just for the sake of it, we went."

Raven nodded. "Thank you … And now you probably want to know what he did to me … and anything else I can tell you so you can try and track him."

A small frown appeared on Robin's face. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Raven," he quickly assured her. "We can wait until you're ready."

"It's better to just get it over with already," Raven said, shrugging out of Beast Boy's arms and walking over to the couch.

After carefully sitting down, she began, "The only thing I know is that Slade had some kind of sleeping quarters somewhere in his prison."

"We saw them when we came in," Cyborg said. "We searched it but we found nothing."

His friend - more like a sister, really - nodded and continued, "He came in a couple of times a day, sometimes coming up with new torture methods, sometimes repeating old ones. He seemed to be working alone, but I have a feeling that some other villains that we have fought were helping him get his hands on different weapons." She shivered. "Like I said, his chains took away my powers, so I was never able to try and get out. I tried … but each time I got even remotely close of escaping, he caught me and…"

Her voice suddenly broke and she looked away, her breathing speeding up. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and realized that it was Starfire.

"Please, friend, you do not have to say any more," she said. "We all know how much this hurts you, and we truly do not want to see you hurt again."

Raven smiled weakly. "Thanks, Starfire," was all she was able to say. She turned to Cyborg then. "Can I please go to my room and not the infirmary?"

Cyborg nodded. "You can do whatever you want, Rae," he said. Raven never asks for permission, he thought to himself. It's like she thinks she's still someone's object.

"I'll help you to your room," Garfield offered, relief taking over his heart when Raven nodded. After taking a deep breath, the two of them slowly made their way to her bedroom.

When Garfield accidentally slammed the door behind them, he saw his poor Raven flinch, and it shattered his heart. Deciding not to bring it up, he walked over to her bed and began setting her bed. He helped her slip under the covers once done, pulling a chair beside the bed and sitting down.

"You know, Slade told me, a little while before you rescued me," Raven suddenly said, not meeting Garfield's eyes, "that he was actually after Robin … not me. He hadn't meant to capture me instead of him, but as time passed, he realized that it was actually a good thing he got the wrong titan. He liked having me as a pet … a toy."

When Beast Boy heard this, his eyes widened, and anger took ahold of his heart and mind. He quickly pushed it back down and moved to sit on the bed instead of the chair. Without saying anything, he leaned forward and placed his lips on her own, praying that she would return the kiss.

Thankfully, she did.

The moment lasted for a minute before they pulled away.

"I missed this," Garfield murmured, kissing her once more. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Me, too," Raven whispered, taking a shaking breath. She pulled Garfield towards her, unable to stop herself from kissing him once more. When they separated, she kept her forehead against his. "I missed this a lot." More tears began streaming down her face.

Garfield moved again, this time to lay on the bed with her. He pulled her into an embrace, one hand draped over her waist, the other playing with her hair. "Just rest now, Rae. I'm right here with you."

Slowly, sleep began to claim her, and she welcomed it with open arms. In a couple of minutes, she was asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A rather short chapter, but that's okay. I still hope you enjoy.**

 **I need reviews, guys! Even one word would be great.**

 **-M**

* * *

Garfield couldn't sleep. All he could do was watch Raven, and take comfort in the fact that she was breathing.

But after a few hours of doing nothing, he knew he needed to get out.

Once he got out of the bed, he gave his girlfriend (and that's, still, with a question mark at the end) a small kiss and then left the room.

Upon entering the living room, he found Robin, sitting at a computer, with his head in his hands. His eyes were closed, his breathing even. He was clearly trying to calm himself down.

"Robin?" Garfield asked, breaking the silence as he took the chair next to him and sat down. His voice wasn't as friendly as it usually was. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to track him," the titans' leader replied. He immediately sensed that something was wrong with his teammate. "What's wrong, Beast Boy?"

The changeling looked up. "Raven opened up to me a few hours ago," he started saying, locking gazes with Robin. "She told me that when Slade attacked us that day, in our own home, he had meant to take you, not her. She suffered so much instead of you, took all the hits, even if it was all accidental." His eyes suddenly turned cold. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

"Beast Boy, I know how hard this is. For Raven, for you, and for the rest of the team. I had no idea that this was Slade's original plan. If I had known-"

"But you didn't." Garfield's tone was now much harsher than it was. Robin could clearly see the anger written all over his face. "And that is why Raven had to live with what she did."

"I can't tell the future … _Garfield_."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," Beast Boy snarled. "She is the only one who can call me that." He was slowly losing his patience, and he didn't know if he was relieved or happy about it.

"Listen, I-"

Their argument was suddenly interrupted when they heard a heartrending scream.

The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes. "Raven," they said in unison, rushing to their friend's room.

The poor woman was writhing on her bed, not even realizing the pain that she was putting herself in. It was clear she was having a nightmare.

But what was most surprising was the fact that everything around her was, either, surrounded by her own magic, or floating. It seemed she could only use her powers when she _wasn't_ in control.

Out of the blue, her body tensed, as if someone was hitting her. She whimpered, curling into a tight ball. Everything that had once been flying now fell to the ground. "Stop!" she cried, blocking her face with her hands. "Please!"

Garfield had enough. He ran over to her and fell on his knees, taking her hands in his own. "Rae, it's just a nightmare," he tried to tell her, hoping she would wake up. "It isn't real. Please, just open your eyes for me. Slade can't hurt you anymore … He can't ever get near you. Wake up, Raven, come on."

The girl screamed again, her eyes finally opening. Without even thinking, she lunged into Garfield's arms, not caring about her wounds. She began to tremble, the tears falling freely down her pale face. "S-Slade," she whispered. She kept on repeating his name, leaning her head against Beast Boy's chest.

"He's not here, Rae," the man said, running his fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head. "It was just an illusion your mind made. Everything's okay, you're safe."

Raven shook her head. "He won't let me be," she muttered, her voice barely heard.

While Beast Boy was trying to calm Raven down, Robin had ran into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water. He quickly returned to his other teammates, but was stopped by Cyborg and Starfire, who were standing in front of Raven's closed door.

"What happened," Cyborg asked. "I heard screams."

"I, too, heard 'the screams'," Starfire agreed, wrapping her arms around herself as she began to get an idea.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "Raven's having nightmares," he stated. "Slade is haunting her."

Robin didn't even get a chance to nod because the door suddenly opened, and Garfield, with Raven in her arms, walked out and made his way into the lounge. He gently placed her on the couch and gave her the TV remote. He then walked back to his other teammates, refusing to meet Robin's gaze.

"She didn't wanna sleep anymore," he explained to Cyborg and Starfire only. "I don't blame her. I'm just afraid that she won't be able to sleep at all after this."

All of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice say, "Hello Raven … Teen Titans." They heard a soft whimper, and when they turned around, they saw Slade on the screen, a small smirk on his face.

Garfield quickly walked over to Raven, who seemed to be frozen in place, her eyes wide and tear filled. He sat down beside her and pulled her against him, wrapping his protective arms around her, as if trying to shield her from this monster.

"Aw, how sweet," Slade remarked. "Beast Boy, trying to protect her from _me_. I hope you know that is _never_ going to happen."

"Oh yeah? Watch me," Garfield replied, his voice cold.

"Silly Beast Boy," Slade said. "You will never be strong enough to protect her."

From behind, the other titans saw that Garfield was getting angry.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked, walking up to the TV.

"I'm glad you asked, Robin," Slade answered. "I have grown my little army while Raven was my prisoner. They are on their way to Titans Tower right now, as we speak. I would suggest you get out of here, because without Raven, you are nothing, and she still doesn't have her powers, if I am correct."

It was then that they all heard a small shriek.

It was Starfire, who was looking out the window. "He is the telling of the truth," she said. "His robots are nearing."

"Tick tock, Robin," Slade said. "If you don't leave soon you will never survive. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and Raven … it was good seeing you again."

The screen went blank then, and the titans all let out a sigh of relief.

Garfield looked down at Raven, who had buried her head in the crook of his neck and was sobbing quietly. "He's gone now, Raven, it's okay."

The woman didn't reply.

"There's no time for that, BB," Cyborg said, walking over to the two of them. "Grab your emergency bags, and then let's all meet on the roof. I'll have the T Ship ready."

The titans all nodded, and then began getting ready.

(TT)

In less than a few minutes, they all met at the roof, and were about to get in the T Ship … but then they were surrounded by Slade's army.

"Oh, no," Starfire whispered, looking at all the robots.

"We're going to have to fight," Robin said. He turned to the green titan, jerking his head at the woman in his arms. "Beast Boy … protect her at all costs."

"N-no…" Raven suddenly spoke. She looked at Garfield, who realized that she wanted to be put down. He watched as she closed her eyes and began to whisper, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She let go of Garfield's hand, repeating the chant over and over again.

The robots had begun to charge at them, and the other titans began to get worried.

Suddenly, Raven cried out, " _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_ " A dark circle appeared below them and they fell through it. They all realized that Raven had used her magic.

But when the magic let them go, they immediately plunged into freezing cold water.

Garfield instantly began searching for Raven, his heart breaking slightly when he saw her sinking down to the bottom of the ocean, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a silent scream. He swam to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the surface.

He gasped for air, cold tremors taking hold of his body. He searched for his other teammates and saw them all swimming towards … the Titans East Tower? He smiled slightly, realizing that Raven had tried to teleport them there so they could be somewhat safe. He whispered a small 'thank you,' into her ear and then followed the others.

When they finally made it, they trudged over to the entrance, ringing their doorbell.

It was Bumble Bee that answered the door. And when she did, she couldn't help but exclaim, "Oh, my God!"


End file.
